


After Party

by MichaelMyersGirl



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Ben Hardy Needs A Hug, Bryan Singer is very disgusting, Hurt/Comfort, Protect Ben Hardy at all cost, Protective Brian May, Protective Gwilym, Protective Rami, Protective Roger Taylor, Roger and Brian are the dads of the the Bohemian Rhapsody Boys and you can’t tell me otherwise!!, Sexual Assault, protective Joe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelMyersGirl/pseuds/MichaelMyersGirl
Summary: The after party for the Golden Globes isn't as fun for Ben as he thought it would be.





	1. After Party

**Author's Note:**

> Before you being reading anything here's a couple of notes! A little disclaimer that none of this actually happened, and lastly, I'm not that great at writing so please read at your own risk.

 

“Do we have all the boys?” Roger tiredly asks Brian, as Brian tries to break up Joe and Gwilym from getting into a fight, while also holding Rami’s hand to keep him from wandering around the bar.

 

“Ben is missing.” Rami slurs, giving out a drunk giggle. Roger sighs, looking through the crowded bar, full of famous celebrities. He doesn’t see the blond in the crowds, deciding to walk towards the men’s bathroom, lazily pushing open the door.

 

“Get off of me” Ben’s voice is slurred, as he weakly pushes off Bryan Singer.

 

“Shhh baby, trust me, you're going to like this” Bryan growls, reaching down Ben’s pants. Ben whimpers, trying to get control of his body.

 

“Get the fuck off of him!!” Roger yells, tackling the man off of the younger man. He begins punching the man, getting two good hits on Bryan’s face, knocking him unconscious.

 

“Roger” Ben whimpers, grabbing the attention of the drummer. Ben was clearly on some kind of drugs, making him weak and somewhat incoherent. He helps Ben up from the bathroom floor, carrying most of the boy’s weight. Leaving a bleeding and unconscious Bryan. The pair meets up with the rest of the group.

 

“What happened?!” Brian asks, his voice filled with worry as he stares at Ben.

 

“Singer” Roger simply growls, Brian looks surprised, still holding the hand of a drunk Rami and now a drunk Joe on his other hand.

 

“Should we call the cops?” Brian asks Ben groans from Roger’s arms.

 

“N-No!” Ben cries out, trying to lift his head up to see Brian. Ben’s face is a mess, filled will tears, sweat and what looked like bruises. Bryan must have been rough with the boy.

 

“We can just head to the hotel, get the rest of the boys to bed and call the cops in the morning” Roger sighs, taking pity on the boy even though he really wanted to call the cops and throw Singer in the worst prison imaginable.

 

~

 

“You’re taking pictures right?” Roger softly whispers, maneuvering around Brian’s hotel room as three men were sleeping on the floor. Ben took Brian’s bed, already sleeping, but definitely not sleeping calmly. Moving around every once and awhile while whimpering.

 

“Yeah, I got some pictures of his face and arms.” Brian sighs out, looking through the pictures on his phone.

 

“We should’ve just called the cops when it happened, what if Bryan gets away with this, I feel like we hardly have any evidence.” Brian mutters, staring at Ben’s bruised face. Roger frowns, they had evidence, but seriously, what if it wasn’t enough.

 

~

 

Rami groans, sitting up, he cracks his bones, smacking his lips tiredly. His hangover didn’t seem too bad with only a small headache.

 

“Here Rami.”

 

Brian hands Rami an Advil and a small cold bottle of water. Joe and Gwylim seem to be waking up along with him, getting the same treatment from the band member.

 

”W-what happened” Joe asks confused grabbing the water from Brian’s hands. He had little to no memory of last night, in fact, all three of their memories were a haze of memories. The three actors were so confused on why Ben was sleeping on a bed, with a sleeping Roger, with Roger’s arms gently wrapped around the boy in a fatherly grasp.

 

”Ben got attacked by Bryan Singer last night”

 

~

 

A few hours later, Ben and Roger wake up, Ben immediately denies going to the cops, making his three friends cry out in shock.

 

”Ben, he needs to be punished, You could've been raped!” Joe cries out, making the younger man flinch. Ben shakes his head, Rami frowns, lifting his hand to gently touch Ben’s bruised face. Making him flinch for the second time today.

 

”Ben, you don't have any other choice, it'll be for the best to call the police and give them the evidence.” Gwilym says softly to the boy, Ben looks up glancing at all three of them, tears fighting to spill out of the corner of his eyes. “You don’t understand, it’s my fault, I could’ve stopped him.”

 

“Son, it’s not your fault.” Brian immediately replies Ben shakes his head “No, just stop! I was weak! I could’ve told someone that Bryan was there, I knew he wasn’t invited but I stupidly trusted him and took the drink he gave me! Ben yells, his voice breaks a little in his yelling frenzy. Huge droplets of salty tears fall down Ben’s face landing on the hotel bed.

 

“This isn’t up for debate, He has had sexual accusations against him, accusations that he himself called bogus, but obviously they aren’t. This is proof Ben and if anything you’ll be helping others.”

 

“ _Okay”_

 

 

 


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at writing so please read at your own risk! lol XD

It takes a full month before the bar releases the video footage of that night, showing every little detail from the drink toBryan dragging Ben into the restrooms, so with the video and the pictures gave enough evidence to take the man to jail, of course, the man has money, tons of it, so he only gets 2 weeks in jail, he doesn’t even serve the full 2 weeks, getting released after the first full week. Ben feels like shit as he watches the news at Rami’s house late at night, seeing the asshole smiling at the cameras like nothing even happened. Now Ben wasn’t prone to violence but watching his abuser on TV, smiling like he just won a million bucks, it pisses Ben off so much, he just snaps. Screaming at the top of his lungs, punching Rami’s expensive TV, Breaking it in the process. Hot tears stream down his face, as he kneels down on the hardwood floor, the small pieces of glass from the TV sink into his skin.

 

“Ben”

Rami tiredly helps the younger man up, leading him into the kitchen. He flicks on the light, guiding the blonde on one of Rami’s kitchen chairs.

 

“Everyone lied to me.”

 

Rami’s heartbreaks, he stares at the once again crying boy. He's a mess of tears and blood.

 

”Everyone said that I would be helping others and he would be bought to justice, but I can see it's clearly not true, he's just going to go out and do it to someone else.”

 

Rami started at Ben, knowing everything he said was completely true, that man, the man they all personally worked with until he got fired, that same man was now walking around free, even after everything he did to Ben and probably many others.

 

”Let's get you cleaned up.” Rami softly whispers, making his way to clean Ben’s face and moving onto the small little cuts on Ben’s feet which have now stopped bleeding.

 

”I’m sorry I woke you up and broke your TV, I’ll buy you a new one” Ben mutters, as Rami takes out the very last piece of glass out of Ben’s right foot.

 

”It’s fine darling”

 

But no, it wasn’t fine, and it probably won’t ever be fine for Ben.

 

~

 

“So how is he?” Roger asks as Joe opens the door wider for Brian and Roger to enter Rami’s house.

 

”He broke my TV.”

 

Roger frowns, getting a glimpse of the broken TV. His eyes immediately land on the boy, he’s curled up on the couch looking smaller than Joe and Rami, he could tell that Ben lost a good amount of weight despite his friends' attempts to help him through this difficult time.

 

“Hey, son.”

 

Ben glances at Roger from his curled up position on the couch. Roger takes a seat by Ben, it surprises Roger that Ben doesn’t flinch but rather he cuddles closer to Rog.

 

“He’s free.”

 

Roger’s eyes travel to stare at Brian, the other three actors are behind Brian, all of them holding very sad looks. The silence of the breaks with Joe’s phone going off. He quickly answers it, leaving the room to talk.

 

“People said I wanted it, but I didn’t want it. You guys have to believe me.” Ben cries out, gripping Roger’s shirt tightly.

 

“Oh Ben, we believe you.” Gwilym says softly.

 

“I have dreams of him actually doing it, where Roger doesn’t save me. I wasn’t even raped, I’m one of the lucky ones, I shouldn’t be complaining.”

 

“That’s not true Ben, you need to believe us, you have every right to complain” Rami replies, making the first move to join Roger and Ben on the couch, sitting at the end near Ben’s legs. Ben stops talking after that, using Roger’s thigh as a pillow, he tiredly stares at the broken TV before finally closing his eyes falling into a deep sleep.

 

“He was awake last night, I don’t think he got any sleep.” Rami mumbles as Gwilym grabs Ben a blanket, throwing it over the boy.

 

“Has he been eating?” Brian asks, turning to Gwilym for an answer. Gwilym shakes his head “I’ve only seen him eat half a sandwich and-“ his sentence makes a stop just as Joe runs into the room, looking so upset.

 

“Singer is spilling bullshit about Ben everywhere. He’s in an interview saying Ben wanted it and that Ben used him, to be in Bohemian Rhapsody.”

 

A wave of nausea takes over Rami, his regular tan features look pale. Gwilym has a look of sorrow, his eyes that shine with happiness are nonexistent. Roger and Brian both share the same emotions anger, if they ever see Singer again he probably won’t live to tell the tale.

 

“The most upsetting part is that tons of people believe it.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
